Il faut buter Mary Sue!
by Benitsuki Tora
Summary: Mary Sue débarque dans le Gotei 13, interromps la Sacro-Sainte-Sieste d'une psychopathe sanguinaire aux cheveux rouges et déclenche l'Apocalypse sans le savoir. Gros délire à base de tornade rose, de réserve de bonbons pillée, d'estomacs de bébés tigres en manque de protéines, de surf sur un bankai et de noms de codes complètement débiles écrit en cours. TRÈS gros délire...
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens!

Ici Benitsuki Tora la gogole rescapée des Enfers pour ce texte en mode méga crack loufoque... ^^' (et je rappelle qu'on a pas le droit de taper les auteurs... *regard en coin à ses lecteurs de sa première fic qui en ont marre de mes chtits suspens*

Grrrrrrrrrrros délire en perspective sur ce texte gratté en cours à la suite d'une review que j'ai reçu de **Hauyne** pour ma fic L'enfant rouge et le tigre blanc _"D'habitude, je ne m'attache pas vraiment à un OC (qui sont souvent adulés de tous, puissants, intelligents et franchement stéréotypés)" _

Et le truc, c'est que j'ai lu cette review et... que ça m'a donné pleins d'idées, mouhahahahaha! *rire de mégalo débile...* (vi, mégalo et j'assume XD!) . Et comme le prof partait sur un gros délire sans intérêt, j'ai commencé à écrire ce qui aurait dû être un OS mais vu la taille (28p. Word, ça allait pas l'faire hein...) hop, séparé en trois parts. Les deux prochains chapitres sont prêts à être postés chaque vendredi ^^

Bref, cette review m'a fait penser aux Mary Sue, ces persos qu'on déteste tous tellement elles sont parfaites et incroyablement balaises (gniiii, j'veux les frapper-euuh!) Ça plus le fait que mon pseudo est en deux parties, Benitsuki et Tora, baaaaah ça donne ce texte avec Benitsuki aux cheveux rouges et Tora aux cheveux bleus clairs... Enfin bon, j'vous laisse lire ^^' !

.

Au fait, les titres des chapitres sont issus d'une réplique du chapitre ^^

.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach pas à Benitsuki Tora. Benitsuki Tora trop triste. Benitsuki Tora va aller noyer son chagrin en dévalisant la boulangerie la plus proche d'elle. Na!

* * *

**Chapitre 1. Le monde peut brûler dans les flammes de l'Enfer, j'en ai absolument rien à battre**

* * *

.

.

Mary Sue, Mary de son petit nom, en aurait bien ronronné de plaisir.

Une de ses magnifiques boucles blondes s'échappa de sa coiffure pourtant bien ordonnée pour venir rebondir de manière indolente juste au dessus de son épaule délicate, captant par là même un des rayons du soleil. Ses grands yeux clairs scintillants de mille feux balayèrent doucement la vue qui s'offrait à elle, majestueusement postée qu'elle était au sommet de la colline du Sokyoku.

Position qui lui correspondait parfaitement, songea t-elle un instant avant de se réprimer mentalement.

Ah non! elle était Mary Sue, elle était la perfection faite femme.

Or la perfection incarnée ne pouvait pas être orgueilleuse ou même prétentieuse, si? La jeune fille secoua sa belle tête aux traits délicats et absolument parfaits.

Pas. de. Pensées. Négatives. Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil. Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil. Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil. Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil. Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil. Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil. Tout le monde il est... Ok c'est bon.

Mary Sue redressa victorieusement la tête, son bonnet F victorieusement bombé en avant et ses lèvres pulpeuses étirées en un grand sourire étincelant. Elle était magnifique. Vraiment magnifique. Mais bon, ça c'était son avis à elle.

Des laiderons proches de Quasimodo mixé avec un crapaud baveux qui ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville au niveau de la classe, de la beauté, de l'intelligence ou même de la puissance (en même temps, vu à quel point elle était parfaite, PERSONNE ne lui arrivait à la cheville) disaient dans son dos que ce sourire lui faisait un air de parenté avec l'épagneul breton devant un champ de betterave. Complètement con quoi.

Aaah, jalousie, jalousie...

Mais Mary Sue ne leur en voulait pas. Non. Après tout, comment ne pas être jaloux de sa perfection absolue? Elle était géniale.

* * *

.

-Nan mais vous êtes **sûrs **qu'il faut la prévenir? fait Tora, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'un bleu pâle délavé.

-Cette nana est passe de transformer le brisage de couilles en discipline olympique. répond Yumichika.

-Et vu qu'on préférerait éviter de tous finir en mode barbecue bien crâmé à coups de Ryujjin Jakka, ouais, faut la prévenir.

-Merci Renji pour ce détail... croustillant. fait Tora avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Quoi? J'suis réaliste, c'est tout!

-Putain, j'crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie où je t'entends faire une phrase aussi complexe et construite...

-J't'emmmerde Ikkaku.

-Aah! Là j'te retrouve mon gars! réponds t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon. Eh les gars, je dais quoi moi...?

-Bah, Tora, tu la réveilles...! réplique Renji comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Ouais, enfin, j'sais pas... fait la jeune fille avec une moue embêtée. J'vous rappelle que la dernière fois qu'une Mary Sue a débarqué à Soul Society, elle a fait ça façon puzzle et on a mis trois mois avant de récupérer chacun des morceaux de cette pauvre nana.

-Bah, ça va... D'habitude, elle se contente de coller la fille dans la cage de ses bébés tigres adorés tout en rigolant comme une psychopathe sur le point de dominer le monde.

-«Ça leur fait des protéines» qu'elle dit... Yeurk! Finir dans l'estomac d'un bébé tigre!

-Ouais, on est d'accord qu'il y a plus glorieux comme mort. Allez Tora! Cette fille l'a bien mérité merde! Tu te rends compte qu'elle a réussit à faire sortir _**Ukitake**_ de ses gonds? Ukitake bordel!

-Je savais même pas qu'il était physiquement capable de hurler celui là... J'pensais même pas qu'il avait les cordes vocales pour!

-D'accord avec toi Yumi! Putain, sur le coup, ça m'a fait un de ces chocs...!

-T'as passé deux semaines la bouche grande ouverte, yeux écarquillés à serrer une peluche de Babar dans les bras tellement il t'a foutu la trouille ouais!

-Naaaaaan?! Énorme! Et j'ai raté ça?

-T'inquiètes Renji, j'ai des photos... Pleiiiin de photos.

-Ah merci Rangiku! T'es une pote toi, une vraie!

-Traîtresse! Eh c'est un capitaine le mec quand même... répond un Ikkaku vexé comme un pou (chauve, le pou).

-Tss, arrête de te justifier. C'était carrément culte comme scène...

-Ta gueule Shuuhei.

-Eh les gars! On s'éloigne du sujet là. Et parlez moins fort, z'allez finir par la réveiller. Et elle déteste être réveillée au beau milieu de sa sieste...

-Ah oui, t'as raison Tora. T'sais quoi, réveille là toi, à la limite tu risques rien dans la cages aux tigres toi...

-Tss, bande de lâches...

-Allez, t'inquiètes pas!

-Z'êtes au courant que vous me demandez de réveiller l'Apocalypse là?

-Putain, mais t'as pas de couilles!

La jeune fille secoue sa tête fine, faisant voleter quelques longues mèches de ses cheveux pâles.

-Non Renji, techniquement, les filles n'ont **pas de couilles**. Mais quelle bande de gogoles... lâche Tora.

-Ça va, arrête avec tes compliments Tora... fait un Renji avec un grand sourire, tout content d'être complimenté.

-Va vraiment falloir que tu songes à ouvrir un bouquin un de ces jours, toi...

-Allez, fais le! Le Sotaicho te soutient! Cette nana est tellement parfaite qu'on peut rien faire contre elle alors...

.

Mais ils peuvent pas arrêter de parler là!? Sérieux, je dors moi. Laissez moi pioncer, saletés de voix à la con. Exaspérée, je pousse un vague grognement du bout des lèvres. Aussitôt le brouhaha qui m'empêchait de profiter de ma Sacro-Sainte Sieste (oui, avec les majuscules) s'arrête. Aaah, béni soit le silence...

-Euh Beni... Benitsuki?

Pute borgne! J'ai trop abusé de la vodka hier soir ou y'a bien un candidat au suicide qui vient de parler là?! Y'en a qui se sont retrouvés les tripes à l'air pour moins que ça...!

Sans répondre, perchée en haut de mon arbre, je renfonce ma tête entre mes bras faisant tomber quelques unes de mes longues mèches de cheveux rouge écarlate, histoire de bien faire passer le message: Ta gueule ou tu finis dans l'estomac de mes bébés d'amour. Ouais, j'ai un élevage de tigres... C'est que ça a faim un bébé tigre en pleine croissance. On dirait pas comme ça, mais ça vous avale de ces montagnes de steak! C'est pas grand mais qu'est-ce que ça bouffe!

Et oui, je dors dans les arbres. Me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien! J'aime bien dormir là haut, étalée sur une branche. En fait, j'ai un gros trip sur tous les lieux haut perchés. J'sais pas, je trouve ça cool.

Tora, mon alter ego, ma meilleure pote, mon acolyte de toujours, ma partenaire de beuverie devant l'éternel (et cette salope tiens beaucoup mieux l'alcool que moi, c'est carrément injuste) (m'en fous, le jour où elle finit -enfin!- bourrée j'ai l'appareil photo de près pour immortaliser sa cuite) dit que ça satisfait mon besoin de dominer les autres.

Faudrait qu'elle arrête de lire autant parce que si c'est pour me sortir des conneries pareilles... J'suis pas Sosuke le Magnifique bordel! Et oui, elle trouve aussi que je suis trop vulgaire. Jamais contente cette nana.

Tiens, il faudrait que je vous parle un peu de Tora. Présenter les gens, tout ça... Tora et moi, bah, comment dire... En fait, l'auteur est tellement conne que...

**-l'auteur: Beni, suis ton texte. Ou je te file la tête de Quasimodo après son passage à Tchernobyl. Après, je te laisse le choix hein... **

Eyh! J'veux pas ressembler à cette horreur!

** -Alors suis le texte...*sourire sadique***

D'accooooooooooord... L'auteur de cette fic est tellement géniale que...

**-Abuse pas non plus, faut que ça reste crédible un minimum... T'es vraiment pas douée Benitsuki.**

Rah, jamais contente! Et j'te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a créée hein, espèce de gogole... Bon, je reprends, l'auteur est tellement... folle, ça te va?

**-Vi.** ***sourire satisfait***

Euh... C'est pas vraiment sensé être un compliment. Mais bon,le principal est que je garde ma tête bien à moi avec **mes** beaux cheveux rouges et **ma** tête. Hors de question que je ressemble à un monstre immonde. Bref! Elle est tellement folle et schizo que nous sommes deux à l'incarner dans ses textes à la con: moi Benitsuki et Tora, ma pote.

Ouais je sais, c'est zarb. Vous inquiétez pas si vous n'y comprenez rien, c'est normal. Quand j'ai essayé de trouver une explication un minimum logique à ce mind fuck absolu, je me suis grillé la moitié des neurones. Il ne m'en reste plus que deux ou trois de potables maintenant. Donc si vous tenez à ne pas finir complètement lobotomisés... Je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

-Beni! refait la voix lointaine de Tora, un peu agacée.

Cette nana n'a jamais été très patiente. Un jour, je l'ai vu exploser d'un seul coup de poing une porte de micro-ondes parce qu'elle trouvait que sa tasse de café ne chauffait pas assez vite. Elle est aussi carrément accro à la caféine. Ceci explique probablement cela hein...

Une fois de plus, je fais mine de ne pas l'entendre. Aussitôt, un rugissement à vous faire écrouler le Pentagone me détruit les tympans pour l'éternité. Rendue à moitié sourde, je me redresse brusquement comme une furie tout en beuglant:

-TORA! T'ES MORTE!

.

/ / _Aparté: Cette nana ne s'appelle pas Tora pour rien. En plus de savoir lire (j'ai toujours eut la flemme d'apprendre, pas envie de griller le peu de neurones qu'il me reste), elle est métamorphe. Oui môssieur, métamorphe. Genre, elle peut changer de forme. En gros, elle peut se transformer quasiment à volonté en un gros tigre bien flippant avec des crocs gros comme mon poing. D'où le rugissement. _

_ **-La classe hein.**_

_Et pourquoi moi j'ai pas de super pouvoir de la mort qui tue!?_

_ **-...**_

_Bah réponds, auteur indigne._

_ **-La flemme.**_

_ Mais qui m'a fichu un auteur pareil-euuuuh.../ fin de l'aparté /_

_._

Seulement, y a un truc que j'oublie à chaque fois. Je suis au sommet d'un arbre.

Allongée sur une branche.

Dans un équilibre instable.

Et à trois mètres du sol.

Et là, ça manque pas, je m'étale lamentablement au sol, trois mètres cinquante plus bas au pieds de shinigamis morts de trouille et claquant des dents comme si j'allais leur sauter dessus pour les décapiter à mains nues. Alors que j'ai mes pieds au dessus de la tête et les fesses en l'air. La honte totale.

-Toujours aussi classe au réveil. me lance une voix sarcastique.

-Va crever, Tora. je crache à ma meilleure pote, toujours étalée comme une merde dans l'herbe fraîche.

-Allez relève toi, t'es vraiment ridicule.

-La faute à qui, connasse! je fais en me relevant tout en me tripotant histoire de vérifier qu'aucun de mes os n'est passé en mode kit.

**-Eh, je fais du travail solide moi!**

Rrrrrrah, ta gueule l'auteur!

**-...Mais, mais, mais...**

Ok, ok, j'ai rien dit. Oublie. T'es géniale.

**-Snif, snif... C'est vrai...?**

Ouais... T'es géniale.

**-Haha, j'préfère ça!**

Pff, complètement schizophrène. Reprenons.

Une fois debout, je fais craquer mes poings dans un bruit sinistre avec un air menaçant.

Toujours éliminer les témoins. Toujours.

Devant moi, les shinigamis se mettent à pâlir. J'en vois même un, un gars de la 4ème avec une tête de victime absolue et un nom beaucoup trop long pour que je puisse le retenir (un truc genre Hanata-bidule-truc Yamada j'crois...) dont les genoux commencent à faire de la samba. Trouillards va.

Faut dire que tous ici connaissent mon caractère de psychopathe. Un truc qui ne me plaît pas? Je l'éclate. Plus de problème! Pis mes longs cheveux aussi rouges que le sang ne sont pas vraiment pour améliorer le tout...

**-Quoi? Critique pas! J'adore la couleur de tes cheveux, ça rends bien ton côté brute assoiffée de sang, je trouve.**

Mon auteur a des goûts chelous.

**-...**

Ah nan! Te remets pas à déprimer hein! La dernière fois, t'as passé deux semaines cloîtrée dans ta chambre à bouffer des fraises Tagada! Je dis juste que rouge sang...

**-T'aurais préféré avoir les cheveux verts fluo?!**

Ok, j'ai rien dit. Rouge, c'est magnifique. C'est juste que, vu que Tora a les cheveux bleus pâle, je me demande ce que les lecteurs doivent en comprendre... Que t'as les cheveux violets?

**-...Va mourir.**

Rah ça va, je blague... Aucun sens de l'humour.

-Benitsuki, attends deux secondes avant de buter tout le monde...

-Tora, je commence sur un ton grave et sérieux. Il n'y a qu'un seul, je dis bien **un seul** truc pour lequel j'autorise l'interruption brutale et oh combien sauvage de la Sacro-Sainte Sieste! (ou S.S.S. si vous préférez et que vous avez la flemme) Le monde peut brûler dans les flammes de l'Enfer, j'en ai absolument rien à battre, je dors. Genre, je ronfle pépère. Alors dis moi... Mon stock de viande a disparu (carnivore for ever!) ou j'me tricote un pull avec vos tripes?

Ma plus vieille pote soupire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux lisses et bleus pâle. Hum. Ça, ça veux dire qu'elle à quelque chose à faire qu'elle n'aime pas trop.

-Ta réserve de steak n'a rien.

Je fais un pas en avant, menaçante au possible et sentant que ma furiosité (si, si, ce mot existe) (bah oui, je le sais, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé) vient de franchir le seuil d'alerte. La moitié des shinigamis shunpote se planquer à l'autre bout du Seireitei.

L'autre s'évanouit. Trouillards. C'est ça, fuyez, j'vais tous vous buter quand même... Fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant fois avant d'interrompre ma Sacro-Sainte Sieste.

Seule Tora reste blasée face à moi.

-Y'a pire que ça.

Pire que la disparition de le VIANDE? Hahaha! J'veux bien être débile mais faut pas abuser non plus, ça existe pas ça.

-Une nouvelle Mary Sue vient d'arriver.

* * *

.

Mary Sue ne le sait pas encore mais sa présence vient de déclencher l'Apocalypse.

.

-CRÈVE CONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSE! je hurle comme une folle furieuse en bondissant dans les airs pile devant elle.

Avant que cette poupée de porcelaine à la con ne comprenne ce qui se passe, j'ouvre à nouveau la bouche avant de beugler de toute la force de mes poumons:

-Va pourrir en enfer, blondasse! je beugle. Voie de la destruction 63...! RAIKÔHÔ!

Mon sort de kidô vrille l'air dans un bruit de foudre assourdissant qui déchire l'espace entre nous avant de heurter de plein fouet Blondie qui va s'écraser au sol comme une merde.

Mmm, nan, Pupute. Blondie, c'est trop simple. Pupute, c'est parfait.

Avant qu'elle ne se redresse dignement, le brushing de traviole, et qu'elle n'époussette avec classe la poussière sur son uniforme de shinigamie, je saisit le manche de mon arme qui pend toujours dans son dos. Ça va faire mal.

Et non, je n'ai pas de katana. Déjà, je ne suis pas un shinigamie, secundo, un sabre c'est pas pour moi. C'est pour les trouillards. Trop... «délicat». Nan, moi, j'ai une arme de bon gros guerrier barbare sanguinaire.

Mon Kamishini n'est pas un sabre, ni même un vague zanpakuto chelou.

C'est une hache. Une bonne grosse hache à lame simple sur laquelle sont gravés de longs entrelacs complexes, montée sur un manche plutôt long en bois clair. Une bonne grosse hache de bûcheron quoi. À vue de nez, ma beauté fait dans les 15 kg. C'est cool, quand je l'utilise, ça me fait faire de la muscu.

Et ouais, j'lui ai donné un nom. Ça veut dire Exécutrice des divinités. Petit délire. Roooh, ça va, moi ça me faisait bien rigoler sur le coup. Quoi, j'ai un humour pourri? Meuh nan! Et je préfère lui donner un nom. Je sais pas, je m'en sers super souvent, elle est toujours accrochée dans mon dos... On s'accroche à l'outil qui nous permet de survivre.

Les deux mains sur le manche, j'abaisse mon arme adorée chérie à une vitesse folle direction le torse et les airbags de Pupute. Objectif: trancher cette connasse en deux. En plus, elle a quatre fois plus de seins que moi. J'la déteste. Quoi? Ouais, j'suis raciste des Mary Sue.

Pas étonnant en même temps! Quoi qu'elles fassent, elles réussissent à tous les coups. Elles sont toujours super belles avec des jambes jusque là, des seins qui ressemblent plus à des obus qu'à mon modèle planche à pain, des longs cheveux jamais gras, toujours bien coiffés... Elles sont fortes, savent tout faire, aussi bien coller une rouste à un requin tigre sans même se casser un ongle que cuisiner les meilleurs sushis au monde.

Comment voulez vous qu'on lutte, nous les filles normales?

Seulement, il y a un truc que j'oublie à chaque fois avec ces nanas. Elles sont pas que belles et douées en tout. Elles sont balaises. Nan mais, vraiment.

Kamishini s'écrase sur le sol de la colline du Sokyoku, pulvérisant la pierre d'un coup sec.

Attendez deux secondes.

Ça devait pas être «Kamishini s'écrase sur Pupute»? Elle est passée où la connasse? Houhou, connasse?

J'entends une voix claire et moqueuse dans mon dos.

-Oh oh, serais tu un nouvel adversaire du Gotei? fait-elle de sa voix atrocement aiguë. Dans ce cas,il est de mon devoir de fukutaicho de la 1ère division que de t'éliminer.

Gné?

Pupute, qui n'a toujours rien malgré mon Raikôhô en pleine tronche si ce n'est quelques cheveux un peu crâmés, dégaine son katana dans un son cristallin. D'un geste sec, elle fait faire une demie rotation à son zanpakuto. Eh, c'est un combat, pas une putain de danse!

La lame réalise un cercle complet. Avec un large sourire étincelant (RAAH! j'ai mal aux YEUX!), elle le saisit par l'envers de la lame.

-Voie de le destruction 58, TENRAN!

J'écarquille les yeux, le temps de voir une énorme tornade tourbillonnante jaillir de son zanpakuto pour venir me heurter violemment.

Bobo. Gros bobo.

.

.

* * *

Et voilà ^^'

La suite des délires de Benitsuki le barbare sanguinaire aux cheveux rouges et Tora la psychopathe psychorigide aux cheveux bleus clairs la semaine prochaine!

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez avant? (ou vous foutre de ma gueule si vous voulez...)

.

**prochain chapitre: Ouais, je suis morte, et là, je suis un fantôme revenu pour te hanter.**


	2. Chapitre 3 Ouais, j'suis morte

Et voilà le second chapitre des délires du barbare aux cheveux rouges qui se bat avec une bonne hache bien badass, j'ai nommé Benitsuki et sa pote devant l'éternel, la psychopathe sanguinaire aux longs cheveux bleus pâles, Tora la nana métamorphe (tigre pawaaaaa!) dans leur combat épique contre le Mal absolu, Pupute (alias Mary Sue pour ceux qu'ont pas suivit ^^)

Quoi?! J'aime bien les tigres moi! Ils sont mimi ^^ (200 kg de muscles, une dentition de dingue, le truc qui peut de décapiter d'un seul coup de papatte... j'suis barge)

Et merci à mes trois revieweuses, **Sakiie-chan** (purée, si j'm'étais pas relue, t'aurais été rebaptisée Skiie-chan...U.U' vive la relecture!), **Hauyne** et bien sûr **Zerikya** ^^ et mes quatre lecteurs / lectrices du Canada (faites gaffe, un jour, j'débarque à Ottawa *.* grrrrros kiff sur ce pays depuis que j'suis haute comme trois pommes...) ainsi qu'a **Mélusine78** qui m'a rajoutée en favorite ^^

P.S. pour mes lecteurs de l'enfant rouge et le tigre blanc, je sais pas si je pourrais poster demain, j'ai quelques problèmes de connexion donc vous aurez peut-être le prochain chapitre samedi...

**Disclaimer**: Bleach m'appartient pas... Naooooooooon! Par contre, Beni et Tora sont bien à moi, mouhéhéhéhé ^^ (en même temps, vu le niveau de bargitude de ces persos...)

Et c'est partit pour la baston et l'éclatage de la tronche parfaite de Pupute!

* * *

**Chapitre 2. Ouais, je suis morte et là, je suis un fantôme revenu pour te hanter.**

* * *

**.**

**point de vue de Tora**

**.**

-Eyh les gars... je fais à mi-voix, les interrompant net dans leur beuverie.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Renji qui a déjà du mal à rester droit et à Yumichika qui zyeute Ikkaku (faut dire que la dernière fois que notre chauve national a sifflé trois bouteilles, stade où il en est actuellement, il est partit en mode strip tease intégral suivi de la phase je roule un patin à tout ce qui passe)

La seule à tenir un minimum l'alcool ici, c'est Rangiku. Les autres sont tous des , quand on ne tient pas l'alcool, on boit pas les mecs.

Bah en même temps, ça serait pas marrant pour moi.

C'est génial de tenir l'alcool.

Quand les autres entrent en phase je-suis-bourré-et-je-drague-des-chèvres-mais-j'en- ai-rien-à-foutre-c'est-rigolooooo, qu'est-ce que je me marre! Surtout que ça me permet de prendre plein de photos dossier et qu'après, ils sont obligés de faire tout ce que je leur dis sous peine de voir ces photos placardées format poster dans tout le Seireitei. Genre Renji Abarai défoncé après trois mètres de shooters en train de draguer une chèvre à deux heures du mat placardé devant la porte de son si décontracté de capitaine en poster grandeur nature...

La tronche de ce débile à cheveux mode porc-épic lorsque je lui ai montré une où on le voit imitant Tarzan à poil sur la table d'un bar, ses cheveux flamboyants rassemblés en deux petites couettes d'écolière absolument ridicules...

Culte. Méga culte.

-Keskiya Toraaaaa? fait Shuuhei en basculant sa tête vers l'arrière pour pouvoir me voir.

Me suis toujours demandé à quoi il ressemblerait sans ses tatouages et sa cicatrice. Beaucoup moins sexy sûrement. Je hausse un sourcil. Ah, l'effet de l'alcool sur la prononciation... Adieu, langue française morte trop tôt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lâche t-il pâteusement une nouvelle fois.

-Félicitation pour la reconnexion de tes neurones. je rigole, amusée.

-Mmpf! Sois pas sarcastique...

-Désolée mais vider la réserve de saké à 15h 30... c'est un peu pitoyable.

-Mais fait pas la tête-euuuh! beugle Ikkaku.

Attention, phase de drague offensive en approche. Fais gaffe Yumi.

-Gueule pas. Je t'entends parfaitement. je gronde.

Ah oui. Un truc que la psychopathe aux cheveux rouges vous a pas dit...

**-Si,si, elle leur a dit.**

Je ne me m'appelle pas Tora _(tigre en japonais)_ pour rien et je suis métamorphe. Je suis et tigre et humaine.

**-Bah c'est ça, vas-y, ignore moi!**

Me demandez pas le pourquoi du comment, j'en sais pas plus que vous. J'ai ces deux natures en moi. La première fois que Beni m'a vue sous ma forme féline, elle a lâché un grand sourire avant de me sortir «En gros, t'évolue. T'es un Pokémon quoi.»

J'adore cette nana.

**-Tora! Oh, j'te parle! Benitsuki leur a déjà expliqué que t'étais un tigre...!**

En tout cas, ça fait que j'ai une dentition à vous faire pâlir d'envie un requin tigre. Et je gronde. Comme un tigre quoi. Je peux aussi rugir; ça, c'est vraiment la méga classe. Franchement, je vois pas pourquoi ça les fait flipper... Après tout, je ne suis qu'un félin de 4m de long avec une dentition de psychopathe. 450kg de muscle dans ta face!

**-Mais c'est quoi cette fic où les auteurs sont même pas écoutés?! TORA!... Oh, bah, puisque c'est comme ça, bah moi je boude... Na. Z'aviez qu'a m'écouter, bien fait pour vous.**

.

-Pourquoi vous buvez au fait? je demande.

-On fête la fin de cette saleté de Mary Sue! beugle Renji en brandissant sa bouteille comme un trophée de guerre.

-T'as pas digéré ta défaite face à elle hein...

-Parce que ça t'as pas cassé les couilles à toi Ikkaku de te faire battre par cette nana qui débarque de nulle part et devient vice-capitaine de la 1ère division en même pas deux mois?!

-Ze déteste Mary Sue... lâche Shuuhei, le regard fixé au fond de son verre de saké comme s'il y cherchait des réponses à des questions hautement philosophiques.

-Elle est plutôt bonnasse pourtant... je lâche. J'me la taperai bien.

Yumichika me regarde avec des yeux ronds, de même que Renji, Ikkaku et Kira; Rangiku étant trop occupée à tenter de piquer sa bouteille au balafré.

-Bah quoi? je fais.T'as vu la taille de ses seins?

-Tu...

-Oh ça va Renji, je réplique agacée, arrête tes fantasmes. J'ai bien essayé de lui rouler une pelle mais elle s'est mise à piailler que c'était dégoûtant donc...

-Tora, t'es au courant que tenter d'embrasser quelqu'un qui n'est pas d'accord, c'est quasi un viol? me lâche Shuuhei sur un ton docte (wow, il a des flash de lucidité entre deux épisodes de beurré lui ou quoi?)

Pour toute réponse, je lui tire la langue. En montrant les dents. Les crocs.

-Franchement, ces Mary Sue sont une horreur. fait Yumichika en soupirant. Et comme elles font partie du Gotei 13, on ne peut même pas les virer nous même. Ça serait comme attaquer un... un camarade. Yeurk.

-Bah pourquoi vous demandez pas aux Vizards? Sont pas vraiment membres du Gotei non? je lui demande, ravie d'avoir un interlocuteur peu intéressé par Mister Saké pour l'instant (lui aussi bourré, c'est à en avoir une crise cardiaque de rire) (mais la Palme d'Or de celui qui tient le moins bien l'alcool revient à Kira, champion olympique de la cuite ridicule)

-Mmm, je vois mal le capitaine général leur demander de faire le sale boulot des treize divisions...

-J'avoue, mauvaise idée au niveau de la comm'.

-Et puis bon, pour l'instant, ils sont en vacances à Hawaii donc...

À Hawaii? Oh mon Dieu, effacer tout de suite cette image mentale de Kensei en vahiné se déhanchant sur une plage de sable fin...

Trop tard.

.

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH !

Beugle soudain à pleins poumons une chose non identifiée qui passe à toute vitesse dans le ciel du Seireitei au dessus de nous avant de percuter brutalement un des bâtiments blancs de la 11ème division. Qui s'écroule avec fracas.

-Wow. je fais, sous le choc. C'était **quoi** ça?!

Un silence.

-C'était pas Benitsuki en vol plané... ?

* * *

.

**retour au point de vue de Benitsuki**

C'est officiel, Pupute va crever. Le plus lentement et douloureusement possible.

Une nouvelle flopée de jurons plus fleuris les uns que les autres m'échappe. Putain de bordel de merde. Fait chier, ça fait **super mal** de prendre un bâtiment dans la tronche. J'ai le crâne version puzzle là et l'Armée Rouge qui défile en chantant comme des poivrots. Bobo. Ça va se payer trrrrrès cher ça.

-Beni? T'es morte?

Je cligne des yeux avant de repérer Tora et ses longs cheveux bleus pâle à quelques mètres de moi.

-Ouais. je réponds avec une grimace de douleur. Je suis morte, et là, je suis un fantôme revenu pour te hanter.

-Ouh, je suis morte de trouille. fait-elle en m'aidant à me relever avec son sourire de félin qui fait faire des cauchemars à la moitié du Gotei 13. C'était quoi à l'instant? Une nouvelle figure de cirque?

-Hin hin, très drôle...

J'adore l'humour de cette nana.

-Pupute m'a balancé un Tenran dans la tronche et j'ai fait un vol plané digne des J.O. …

-T'as plus qu'à te présenter... rigole t-elle doucement de son rire typique qui me fait à chaque fois penser à un chat qui ronronne pris d'une crise d'asthme.

C'est assez chelou comme rire.

-... le tout en imprimant la forme de ma silhouette un peu sur tous les murs sur ma trajectoire.

-Wow. Respect. En fait, t'es une artiste incomprise...

-C'est ça, marre toi, ça fait vachement mal tu sais.

-Fallait pas foncer en mode barbare aussi...

Tora et moi, c'est à la vie, à la mort. Même si on passe notre temps à se balancer des vacheries. Ah, c'est beau l'amitié...

-Mais t'es une vraie gogole toi. reprend t-elle. T'sais, réfléchir c'est pas une option. Oh oublie ce que je viens de dire, tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire... me fait-elle avec un grand sourire.

Okay, oubliez tout de suite ce que je viens de vous dire.

-Mary Sue est peut-être exaspérante mais elle est balaise. Et toi t'es même pas shinigami!

-Ça va. Tu proposes quoi? je grommelle tout en recomptant mes os (ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui que ça m'arrive, va vraiment falloir que je commence à faire gaffe si je veux vivre vieille, moi)

-C'est un fukutaicho et...

-Tu sais que cette nana à mono-neurone me considère comme un «adversaire du Gotei»? je ricane.

Tora soupire.

-C'est un point de vue qui se défend...

-KWA? je réagis avant qu'elle ne poursuive comme si de rien n'était .

-... Nan, le truc c'est que toute vice-capitaine qu'elle soit, si on fait une attaque groupée...

Vu ma tête (je suis pas patiente. Pas futée et pas patiente) (ouais, je sais, je cumule) elle lâche un grand sourire carnassier.

-Elle trop forte. Nous, attaquer à plusieurs. Elle crever.

Tora et moi, on est vraiment différentes. Mais y'a un truc qu'on adore toutes les deux.

-Bastooooon... je fais avec un sourire absolument monstrueux.

* * *

.

Mary Sue marche d'un pas vif dans les rues du Seireitei en direction de sa division. Elle est de bonne humeur. Son magnifique brushing a eut un petit coup de chaud, elle a été attaquée par une chose non identifiée aux cheveux rouge et armée d'une hache de Viking, ladite chose lui a envoyé un Raikoho et elle, la magnifique Mary Sue, l'a envoyé traverser tout le Seireitei d'un vol plané absolument superbe.

Elle est de bonne humeur. Mary Sue est toujours de bonne humeur. N'empêche qu'elle a une grosse envie de pleurer, là. Un si beau brushing!

Elle accélère le pas, ses deux grandes jambes parfaitement ciselées foulant délicatement le sol. Le «barbare Viking» est encore dans le Seireitei et elle se doit de prévenir le Sotaicho. Simple formalité vu que, bien évidemment , le vieux croulant ne vaux plus grand chose face à son talent à elle. Bien sûr, c'est un homme puissant mais il faut être réaliste. La retraite, c'est pour bientôt pépéééé... ! Faut laisser la place aux jeunes maintenant!

Et elle, son vice-capitaine, est bien évidemment en tête de liste pour le remplacer. Les autres? Des branleurs. Et franchement, qui d'autre que Mary Sue peut devenir le nouveau capitaine général des treize disions de protection de la cour? Bah personne. Tout simplement.

.

* * *

.

-Près les gars? chuchote Tora à voix basse.

Perso, je bouille d'impatience et je crois que je vais me mettre à baver. Veux lui taper dessus-euuh! Pour l'instant, nous sommes planqués à quinze mètres de Pupute en plein dans son trip mégalomaniaque.

Être trop parfait, ça cache toujours un truc. Voulez une preuve? No souci! Vous vous rappelez du gentiiiiiiil taicho Aizen? Bah bam! en vrai c'était Sa Majesté la Mèche qui voulait régner sur le monde entier, juste pour le fun.

Voyez pourquoi je suis raciste des Mary Sue maintenant? Question de sécurité publique!

**-Menteuse, t'es juste jalouse...**

Bah tiens, ça faisait longtemps...! Tu veux pas attendre deux secondes?! On va later la tronche à Pupute là!

**-Merci, je sais...**

Tu m'veux quoi cette fois ci?

**-Chais pas...** **Envie de parler.**

Dis plutôt que t'es encore en mode déprime à la con et t'as besoin de blablater c'est ça?

**-Même po vrai d'abord...**

Si c'est vrai! T'sais quoi, j't'adore, t'es mon auteur préféré, fais comme d'hab et va bouffer de la crème glacée, mmm? Pis laisse moi buter Pupute.

**-... Ok. Mais j'te crois pas.**

Mais siii, t'es mon auteur préféré j'te dis!

**-Mais c'est normal, JE suis ton SEUL auteur Benitsuki...!**

Rah, pourquoi tu m'as pas filé plus de neurones aussi!

**-Tu vois, tu m'aimes paaaaaaas!**

Mais si je t'aime, arrête de psychother comme ça! C'est juste que t'es un peu trop émotive...

**-Bouhouhouhouhou !**

Mais c'est pas vrai, dites moi que c'est pas vrai! Elle est pas en train de pleurer là?! Mais c 'est pas vrai! Arrête de pleurer comme une gamine-euuuuh!

**-OUIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

Mais pourquoi je me tape un auteur dépressif moi? Y'a aucune justice bordel... ! Tu m'écoutes dis? Oh, l'auteur? Ehoh? Maman, tu m'écoutes?

**-OUIIIINNNN!... Que... Quoi? Tu m'as appelée... Ma... Maman?**

Vi.

**-Ma fiiiiiiiiiiiiille! Je suis tellement conteeeeeente!**

Ouais, ouais, super, allez laisse moi agir maintenant. J'ai la gueule de Pupute à défoncer.

**-Oui, oui... Ma fille m'a appelée Maman! Oh mon Dieu, c'est trop d'émotion !**

Maman, tu me laisses tranquille?

**-D'accoooooooord!**

J'vous jure, ce qu'il faut pas faire. Y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de connerie... J'vous parie ce que vous voulez que Tintin a jamais eut à réconforter Hergé faisant une crise de nerf à la con...!

.

-Renji, tu es prêt? fait une Tora surmotivée.

-Ouais! lâche l'ananas aux cheveux quasi aussi rouges que les miens, ultra motivé lui aussi.

Tora se met à beugler dans son talkie walkie. C'est elle le boss de toute l'opération. Elle, c'est les neurones, moi, c'est les muscle!

**-Elle t'as déjà battu au bras de fer...**

Maman! Laisse moi tranquille. On a du taff là!

**-Oui, oui, oui! Ma fifille!**

Oskour...

.

-Les gars, lâche Tora, Babouin Rouge va passer à l'attaque. Plumes Parfaites, t'as le paquet de bonbecs?

-Affirmatif, Tigre Majestueux ! répond Yumichika, fan absolu de son nom de code.

-C'est quoi ces noms... ? lâche Kira, pas du tout dans le trip.

-Silence, Dépressif Méchu. Lancement de l'opération «Apocalypse-Pupute-va-mourir» dans... 3... 2... 1... GO!

-BAN... KAI! Hihîo Zabimaru ! crie aussitôt Babouin Rouge de toute la force de ses poumons.

* * *

.

Un léger sifflement.

C'est tout ce que Mary Sue entendit avant qu'une monstrueuse tête de serpent à la crinière écarlate ne vienne soudain la percuter violemment, la projetant aussitôt avec force dans les airs. Ça, c'est pour mon vol plané connasse.

À plusieurs dizaines de mètres au dessus des bâtiments du Seireitei, la tête du bankai de Renji saisit Pupute qui braille comme un cochon qu'on égorge dans sa gueule (oh Kami-sama, Pupute braillant dans les airs... magnifique. Phobique des serpents, ma chère?) et s'élève encore un peu plus vers le ciel avant de se rabattre brusquement vers le sol.

Juste avant de heurter un de ces murs, Pupute se dégage d'un mouvement souple (je savais même pas qu'un corps humain peut se tordre comme ça... j'vais vomir. Sérieusement.) et se rattrape in extremis sur un des murets à sa droite. Le tout sans aucune blessure. Elle m'éneeeeeeeerve!

Moi, la seule fois où j'ai essayé de chevaucher Hihio Zabimaru (j'ai une excuse, Renji et moi on était tellement bourrés qu'on s'est dit que ça serait amusant du surf sur son bankai) (sauf qu'au Seireitei, y'a pas des masses de vagues hein...) j'ai pulvérisé le bureau du Sotaicho et on s'est écrasés tous les deux sur les appartements de Byakuya Kuchiki, pulvérisant par la même sa collection de bonzais millénaires transmis de père en fils par les Balais dans le Cul de père en fils.

J'ai donc la preuve indubitable que oui, Mister Freeze peut perdre son légendaire sang-froid. C'est carrément flippant.

-Plumes Parfaites! lâche aussitôt Tora. Colis livré! À toi!

Juste au dessus de l'endroit où s'est réceptionnée en une pirouette élégante ultra-classe Pupute, Yumichika ouvre les bras et laisse tomber sur l'infortunée blondasse tout ce qu'il a de serré contre ses bras. Aussitôt, une cascade de bonbons multicolores tombe sur la connasse qui se met à hurler de panique comme une possédée.

Y'en a pour 15kg de bonbecs. Quoi? Leçon n°1: ne jamais faire les choses à moitié pour exterminer une Mary Sue. C'est coriace ces saloperies. On dirait pas avec sa tête de poufiasse débile...

-Bien joué, Plumes Parfaites! fait Tora, morte de rire en voyant notre victime à moitié assommée par l'attaque sucrée (mmm, comment ça va niquer ton régime ça, Pupute...) À ton tour Bonze Barjo! Libère le Monstre!

Ikkaku, à quelques mètres à peine de la silhouette sucrée (ça colle les bonbons...), se met à ricaner débilement. Cette séquence va juste être énorme...

-Tsururin, lasssse moi-euh! couine Yachiru dans ses bras. Ou j'te croque la tête!

-Eh Yachiru! réponds le chauve. Regarde là bas!

Aussitôt, le détecteur de bonbecs de la gamine se met à hurler sous ses cheveux roses. Pas fou, Ikkaku la lâche aussitôt et beugle dans son talkie walkie:

-Phase Tornade Rose enclenchée!

avant de voir sa vice-capitaine, des étoiles plein les yeux, partir en trombe vers Pupute et lui sauter dessus avec un sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de sa tête, bave aux lèvres. Yachiru attack dans ta face Pupute!

.

La vache, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut gueuler, on dirait qu'elle a vu un cafard géant! Je me penche quelque peu pour observer un peu mieux le spectacle. Et franchement, ça en vaux le coup. Oh que c'est magnifique! Pupute gesticule dans tous les sens, des bonbons collés partout sur son bel uniforme qui ressemble désormais à une mutante en tenue d'Arlequin, Yachiru assise sur son crâne engouffrant les friandises dans sa grande bouche à un rythme quasi industriel le tout en collant des baffes à la blondasse qui continue à gueuler pour qu'elle arrête de bouger comme ça, c'est franchement pas pratique pour manger.

J'en peux plus, c'est atroce. Je suis carrément, pliée en deux, morte de rire, les mains sur les côtes tellement elles me font mal. Je hurle carrément de rire, appuyée sur un mur pour ne pas tomber au sol. Nan, sérieux, qui aurait soupçonné un tel talent comique à Pupute? Mouhahaha !

-Phase... suivante! lâche Tora entre deux hoquets de rire, pliée elle aussi en deux contre le mur. Oh mon Dieu, c'est génial... Tatoué Ténébreux, Belle Blonde et Dépressif Méchu, z'êtes prêts?

Shuuhei, Rangiku et Kira répondent affirmativement, eux aussi morts de rire et toujours un peu beurré. Faut pas toucher au saké avant d'avoir niqué Mary Sue, dicton Benitsukien!

-Faut l'empêcher de se barrer! je fais en reprenant le mieux que je puisse ma respiration.

-Compte sur nous, Tarée Sanguinaire!

J'adore mon nom de code.

-À trois, on ouvre. 1... 2... 3... YAHAAA! J je beugle à pleins poumons de péter d'un coup de poing bien placé le cadenas qui retient mes chtits tigrounets dans leur cage.

À trois autres endroits du Seireitei qui encerclent de manière stratégique, Dépressif Méchu, Tatoué Ténébreux et Belle Blonde ouvrent chacun une cage qui contient chacune cinq ou six tigres adultes.

Ouais, j'élève des tigres dans le Seireitei. Pis bon, comme ils sont plutôt petits et fragiles ces jolies petites bêbêtes faut pas que je les laisse gambader partout, risqueraient de se faire embêter par des shinigamis à la con. D'où les cages... Faut aussi dire que ce vieux schnock de Pépé Yama a un peu pété un câble lorsqu'un des derniers nés à trouvé rigolo de se faire les dents sur ses kimonos, les transformant... en jolies dentelles pleines de trous. J'adooooore les tigres...

**-Ils sont vraiment trop mignons...**

Parfaitement d'accord avec toi ma p'tite Maman!

***s'évanouit de bonheur***

-Allez mes bébés! lâche en rigolant une Tora surexcitée. Empêchez moi cette salope de se barrer!

Et c'est quinze magnifiques bêtes de 300kg et quelques chacune qui s'élancent de toute la force de leur puissants muscles, souples et majestueux dans les allées du Seireitei et poussent un rugissement commun assourdissant à vous réveiller Kami-sama (en chœur avec Tora qui s'amuse comme une petite folle) (on dirait pas mais c'est une grosse gamine cette nana)

Vas y Pupute, on va voir comment tu vas pouvoir te défendre avec Yachiru sur la tronche et quinze tigres dan sta tronche.

Y sont trop mignons. Franchement, je comprends pas pourquoi Pépé Yama refuse due je les laisse se balader à leur gré dans le Seireitei... C'est pas comme si ils allaient croquer un ou deux shinigamis pour leur quatre heure non plus! Euh quoique...

-Tatoué Ténébreux! appelle Tora.

-Oui, Tigre Majestueux? réponds un Shuuhei un peu pâteux.

-Les tigres sont tous relâchés?

-Ouaip...

-Alors à ton tour! Phase saucissonnage enclenchée!

* * *

.

Pupute se sent complètement perdue là. Une avalanche de bonbons multicolores l'a à moitié assommée puis une tornade rose lui a sauté dessus et maintenant, elle est littéralement en train de lui bouffer le crâne.

-Au secours! piaille t-elle avec sa petite bouche en cœur.

Elle a déjà affronté beaucoup de situation difficiles mais là... !

SBAF.

-Aïe-euh!

RE-SBAF.

-Arrête de bouger! lui fait la voix pépiante de Yachiru qui trouve quand même super amusant de coller des baffes à son épouvantail à friandises.

RE-RE-SBAF.

Qu'est-ce que c'est rigolo!

_ Rah ça suffit maintenant! _semble penser Pupute qui attrape soudain son sabre pour se débarrasser de ce parasite aux cheveux roses bonbon, ses lèvres pulpeuses tordues dans une grimace de douleur.

-Pas de ça Mary Sue! gronde aussitôt la voix de Tatoué Ténébreux avant de beugler (oh, les ravages de l'alcool...) de tous ses poumons: FAUCHE, KAZESHINI!

Et avant que notre magnifique victime super bien gaulée ne comprenne quoi que ce soit à ce mind fuck général (elle a même cru entendre des félins rugir... bah bien sûr! pis le pape est gay hein!), le shikai du vice-capitaine de la 9ème fend l'air en tournoyant, traînant derrière elle la double faucille inversée aux reflets meurtriers, la longue chaîne fine de l'arme siffle autour d'elle puis se resserre brusquement sur son corps, l'empêchant d'un seul coup d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Shuuhei vient de saucissonner Mary Sue.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! est tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire, à deux doigts du burn out total.

-À toi Belle Blonde! On va lui faire péter ses neurones de compet' à cette connasse de vice-capitaine de la 1ère!

-Chef, oui chef! gueule en réponse une Rangiku un peu bourrée mais à fond dans le délire. Miaule, Haineko!

Et un nuage de cendre vient entourer doucement Mary Sue, de plus en plus en panique. Flippe connasse, flippe...

Et BOUM! voilà Pupute qui explose. Ouh ça doit faire mal ça... Gnéhéhé, dans ta face! Nan, je suis pas sadique. La preuve, moi j'aurais fait pire (j'ai proposé qu'on l'écorche vive avec un épluche légume rouillé mais mon idée a été rejetée... pff, bande de rabas-joie!)

-Dépressif Méchu, à ton tour!

SCHLACK, SCHLACK, SCHLACK!

La lame étrangement courbée du vice-capitaine de la 3ème heurte par trois fois le corps de Mary Sue. Ah, le but n'est pas non plus de la transformer VRAIMENT en saucisson... Pff, je l'ai toujours dit, ces shinigamis ont pas de couilles. C'est bon le saucisson! Et mes bébés tigres ont besoin de viande-euh! Et pis Pupute me gave...

Aussitôt, son poids se double trois fois de suite. Allez, mettons qu'elle fait 60kg tous mouillés ce sac d'os. Donc si on le double trois fois de suite, maintenant... Bah elle fait 480kg. Roh, Kira je t'aime! Tu viens de niquer le régime de cette connasse!

Ni une, ni deux, je saute sur Dépressif Méchu pour lui faire un gros câlin (traduction: pour l'étrangler à moitié), mes jambes autour de ses épaules.

-Rah, mec j't'adore! je rigole, les bras serrés autour de son cou.

Bah ça va fais pas cette tête, j'vais pas te violer non plus.

-Benitsuki, si tu pouvais me laisser respirer...

-Meuh mon p'tit Kira! J je rigole avant d'encercler son cou de mon bras et de frotter mon poing contre le sommet de son crâne, ébouriffant ses beaux cheveux blond cendré.

C'est plus fort que moi, j'adore taquiner ce type. Il est trop rigoloooo! À chaque fois, il proteste mais moi, je vois bien son p'tit sourire en coin. D'ailleurs, le voilà qui se tortille pour tenter mes côtes châtouilleuses avec ses mains pleines de doigts. Bataille de guilis? Ça marche! BANZAIIII!

.

Soudain, un reiatsu phénoménal explose juste derrière nous. Nous nus figeons aussitôt, moi toujours en équilibre instable sur les frêles épaules de Dépressif Méchu, choqués par la nature écrasante de cette pression spirituelle. C'est quoi ce truc de dingue? Je lâche tout de suite Kira et nous nous retournons. Bordel mais c'est Pupute!

Cette saleté est increvable, c'est pas possible! La blonde a pris Raikôhô dans la tronche, a fait un vol plané dans la gueule de Hihio Zabimaru, a bouffé un Yachiru attack puissance vingt mille, fait maintenant 480kg et elle a survécu?! Nan mais c'est Terminator ou quoi?!

Avant que le moindre d'entre nous ne fasse un geste, une forme jaune-orangée passe à toute vitesse à ma gauche.

-NOOOOOON! je hurle.

Le tigre, un des plus gros mâles se jette à la gorge de Pupute, muscles bandés et gueule grande ouverte sur un rugissement profond et terrifiant. Malgré ses nombreux handicaps, la blondasse parvient encore à mouvoir faiblement son corps à l'aide de son reiatsu monumental.

Mon mâle, avec des rayures assez épaisses s'appelle Akamusha, le guerrier rouge. Si je lui ai donné ce nom c'est parce que de toute la meute, c'est l'un des plus prompts à se battre. 300Kg de muscles, des griffes longues comme un de mes doigts et des crocs gros comme mon poing. Ce tigre est un vrai monstre.

Au ralenti, comme dans un mauvais film de série B, je vois Pupute ouvrir la bouche et hurler:

-Voie de la destruction 88! HIRYÛGEKIZOKU SHITENRAIHÔ!

Le sortilège de Kido vrille l'air dans un bruit assourdissant et percute Akamusha de toute sa puissance dévastatrice de plein fouet. Dans un couinement pitoyable, je vois mon tigre se faire pulvériser chacun de ses os. Le mâle puissant s'écrase lamentablement au sol, plus que sonné et gravement blessé.

-AKAMUSHI! je hurle terrorisée.

Pupute n'aurait jamais du faire ça. Jamais. On. Ne. Touche. Pas. À. Mes. BÉBÉS! Je vais crever cette salope dans les règles de l'art.

-À L'ATTAQUE! je beugle à Tora comme une folle furieuse. Bougez pas ls shinigamis, on s'en occupe!

Ils comprennent aussitôt et se perchent d'un bond sur les murs voisins. On peut faire beaucoup de choses. Mais il n'y a qu'un chose que je ne tolérerais jamais. C'est qu'on touche à ma famille.

Et c'est une trentaine de tigres fous furieux, toutes griffes dehors qui se jettent simultanément sur une Pupute qui se remet à hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge. Cette nana est puissante mais nous, on a un atout. L'atout de la Mort qui Tue.

-KEN-CHAN! je gueule de toute la force de mes poumons. BASTON!

-Eh!... C'est pas un clebs. me fait Tora juste avant qu'un Kenpachi Zaraki en mode déchiquettage de l'ennemi ne nous dépasse en trombe, sabre au clair et bave aux lèvres.

-Ok, j'ai rien dit.

-Tora. je fais.

-Ouaip Beni?

-On la crève?

-Quand tu veux.

Et dans un mouvement souple, ma pote se métamorphose sous mes yeux. 1,40 m au garrot, une fourrure bleue claire, 4 m de long et 450 kg de muscle pur. Ça va faire mal.

-Go. qu'elle me lâche entre ses crocs.

-À MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT! je beugle.

-CRÈVE SALOPE! rugit Tora de sa gueule pleine de crocs meurtriers.

* * *

.

Voili, voilou ^^BASTOOOOOOOOOON! Pis si j'reçois tout plein de review, j'publierai le prochain avant vendredi prochain. Franchement, même si vous n'avez pas aimé, laissez moi une ptite review (je suis un peu toujours la seule à me marrer comme une baleine à mes vannes alors dites moi... pas de pitié pour l'auteur XD!) 50 personnes ont lu le premier chapitre et au total seules trois personnes m'ont laissé leur avis... Le bouton est juste au dessous ^^

**prochain et dernier chapitre Allez Pupute, déstresse...**


	3. Chapitre 3 Allez Pupute, déstresse

Et voilà la fin, plutôt courte (nan, nan, j'ai pas galéré avec le découpage... pas du tout) (bon, en même temps, j'ai des excuses hein, y'a Lucifer qui m'a emmerdé et... ouais, je taxe chez le Maître des Enfers et j'adore le victimiser, c'est juste trop rigolo) (rooooh, ça va, ce mec passe son temps à torturer des âmes, laissez moi m'amuser!) de ce qui à la base devait être un simple OS...

Pas ma faute, faut pas me laisser un stylo et du papier, j'pars direct sur du gros délire. C'est ça de s'emmerder en cours d'éco XD Et pis j'avais trop d'idées.

Tadamm, conclusion de ce gros n'importe quoi qui, mine de rien m'a refilé quinze milles idées avec ces persos carrément barrés! Bonne lectuuuuure!

Pitit coucou à mes lecteurs dans le monde, en Suisse, en Côte d'Ivoire (! ma meilleure pote est ivoirienne!), au Canada et au Maroc. Laissez moi un message ^^!

Et un immense merci à mes revieweuses qui prennent le temps de me dire ce qu'elles pensent des élucubrations de mon cerveau défoncé aux fraises Tagada que j'aime et que j'adooooooooore, **Hauyne**, **Sakiie-chan** et bien sûr, comme si j'allais t'oublier (im-po-ssi-ble!)(poisson rouge mais faut pas abuser XD), **Zerikya**, tout aussi barge que moi et c'est génial! Je vous zaime. ^^

**Disclaimer: Bleach **est pas à moi hein, mais bon, j'me tape quand même un délire avec tooouuuuuuuuuuus les persos de Tite Kubo! Par contre, Benitsuki le Viking et Tora le Tigre sont à moi et j'les partage pas, mouhéhéhéhé! (en même temps, défoncés comme sont ces persos, qui en voudrait, sérieux...?)

* * *

**Chapitre 3. Allez Pupute, déstresse**

* * *

.

Tora prend délicatement un de nos bébés tigre qui roupille dans ses bras fins.

-Kozuki, mon petit... qu'elle roucoule pour réveiller la petite peluche profondément endormie.

Je ricane, amusée et moqueuse.

Aussitôt, elle quitte son visage de Maman gâteau pour reprendre sa tête de renfrognée habituelle et darde sur moi son regard noir qui en fait flipper plus d'un. Moi, j'm'en fous, je suis blindée. Depuis le temps que je la connais...!

-Quoi? grogne t-elle, vexée.

-Nan rien, je fais avec un immense sourire sarcastique, c'est juste que t'es trop marrante. Faudrait que tu sois plus souvent comme ça, toute gentille et toute mignonne... C'est ça, fait la tête mais si tu souriais plus souvent, tu pourrais pécho plus souvent, logiiiiiiiiiiiiique.

-Hin hin hin. C'est toi qui dit ça, Mlle l'éternelle célibataire?! rigole t-elle en me tapotant doucement l'épaule de son poing fermé.

Pas con. Hem. J'la déteste.

Réfléchir avant de parler, franchement, ça m'a l'air d'être plutôt une bonne idée.

Au son de nos voix, les tigraux se réveillent et se mettent à piailler. Oui, oui, le bébé du tigre s'appelle le tigrau. C'est plutôt moche comme nom mais bon, c'est comme ça, c'est pas moi qui ai choisis. Roh, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons avec leurs tites bouilles! On dirait des chtites peluches...

Avec une bouche pleine de crocs. Mais faut pas s'arrêter à des détails les gens, voyons...!

Tora se remet à caresser Kozuki du bout des doigts et le petit se tortille tout en ronronnant et en battant mollement l'air de ses petites patounes. Trop mignon. Je craque.

-Allez mon beau, debout... C'est l'heure de manger... fait-elle doucement.

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, j'acquiesce puis tapote la tête de Pupute, ligotée comme un saucisson. Elle est assise à côté de moi et darde sur moi un regard noir qui aurait été absolument flippant si elle n'avait pas été un saucisson blond et brushingué, un des inhibiteurs de reiatsu de Mayuri Kurotsuchi plaqué contre son torse, bien coincé entre ses seins immenses.

Ah Mayuri, ce génie incompris... On t'aime Mayuri.

Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle, explosée de rire intérieurement. Nan sérieux, la voir se tortiller comme ça, les yeux écarquillés de trouille et de colère (le pape est gay, comprenez que ça lui fasse un choc!) c'est juste à crever de rire. Fallait pas venir foutre la merde dans notre bled ma poule.

-Allez Pupute, déstresse...

Tiens, c'est marrant, elle a pas l'air d'apprécier son surnom... Je comprends pas. Bah quoi ma connasse, il est pas génial ton surnom?

-Aaaah, t'inquiètes pas **Pupute**. j'insiste en lui faisant un magnifique sourire éclatant. En tout cas, Akamushi t'as pas loupée...

Sacré balafre sur la tronche quand même. Good job Aka!

-C'est tenace un tigre hein? je poursuis, à fond dans mon trip. Pis c'est rancunier aussi.

Ouais, je sais, faire un monologue comme ça devant ma victime ab-so-lu-ment impuissante ça n'a pas beaucoup d'intérêt. Mais j'adore. Quoi? C'est mon trip, j'fais ce que je veux d'abord.

**-T'es au courant que ça fait très mégalomane psychopathe...? Tu sais? Genre Aizen, le Joker, Pile ou Face, le Pingouin, Madara Uchiwa, Hitler, Hadès, Sarko...?**

Gni? C'est qui ceux là? Aizen, j'connais. Les autres... Inconnus au bataillon.

**-Aucune culture.**

Pas ma faute. T'avais qu'à me créer mieux aussi, auteur pas douée.

**-Tu veux une baffe dans ta tronche, gamine mal élevée? **

Ooooh, arrête, j'ai trop peur... Morte de rire.

**-Silence ou je déclenche l'invasion des Mary Sue et là, crois moi, tu pourras rien faire contre.**

...

**-Alors? J't'écoute.**

Mais c'est carrément dégueulasse! Et déloyal!

**-Fallait pas me chercher.**

Pff...

Oké. J'm'excuse. T'es géniale.

**-Bah voilà! Tu vois quand tu veux! Bon, j'te laisse, j'vais retourner papoter avec Lucifer. Il a de la culture LUI, au moins!**

Gni-gni-gni.

.

Retournons à Pupute. Elle va prendre cher. Clair et net.

Je lui montre d'un geste la cage où nos bébés tigres sont bien réveillés et piaillent de faim. Il y en a même qui poussent de mini rugissements. Pour l'instant ils font 5kg maxi mais d'ici quelques années, il en feront 300 Et seront les félins les plus magnifiques et meurtriers qui soient. Patience, patience... Les yeux étincelants de Mary Sue s'écarquillent brusquement.

Hin, hin. Ça y est, elle a compris. Ses neurones de compet ont enfin compris!

Mais elle est un peu con en fait...

**-C'est toi qui parles? Mouhahahahaha!**

Maman! Je taffe là! Sérieux, on papotera après! Va victimiser le Maître des Enfers et laisse moi tranquille-euuuuuuh!

S'il-te-plait.

Ma Maman adorée chérie que j'aime et que j'adore.

**-Ma fiiiiiiiiiille! D'accooooooord! Amuse toi bien ma fifille!**

Oh, t'inquiètes pas pour ça... Gniark, gniark, gniark.

.

Je poursuis mon petit discours et les yeux de Pupute continuent à s'écarquiller. Mollo, tes globes oculaires vont finir par jaillir hors de leurs orbites là...

-Ils sont encore petits, donc, tu vois, ils ont pas beaucoup de force dans la mâchoire. je lui explique, à fond dans mon trip mégalo (ouais, j'assume...) Ils mordent pas très fort quoi. Mais ils ont déjà de jolis petits crocs et de belles 'tites gri-griffes. Et ils sont vraiment trrrrrès joueurs. Bon couraaaaaaaaaaaage connasse...

Et d'un geste conjoint avec Tora qui m'a rejointe avec un sourire de sadique professionnel qui fait trois fois le tour de sa tête (c'est pas des dents qu'elle a cette gonzesse, c'est des armes de destruction!), nous la poussons toutes les deux avec un sourire carnassier dans la cage des tigraux, bien réveillés et piaillant littéralement de faim, leurs petites gueules grandes ouvertes vers leur futur Steak.

Adieu Pupute!

* * *

.

.

Ne pas rigoler. Surtout, ne pas rigoler.

-J'espère que quelqu'un va me donner une explication convaincante. fait Pépé Yama, passablement furieux et faisant les cent pas avec force dans la grande salle de réunion des capitaines.

De la fumée va sortir de ses oreilles là. Sérieusement.

On est dans une merde sans nom.

Oh non, au secours, je vais me mettre à hurler de rire. C'est atroce... Quand je stresse, j'ai une réaction absolument stupide. Nan mais genre VRAIMENT la plus stupide au monde qui soit. Je suis prise de fous rires. C'est vraiment horrible. Et si je me met à hurler de rire pile devant le capitaine général du Gotei 13, je suis brûlée vive et morte et enterrée. Je suis trop jeune pour mouriiiiiiir!

Sasakibe (dites, juste une question comme ça... il est aveugle ce mec ou c'est moi qui ai de la merde dans les yeux?) tend à son capitaine une feuille. Très longue. La liste de nos dégâts.

Oskour.

-Je récapitule. lâche Pépé Yama d'une voix sourde de fureur. Vous aviez mon autorisation pour faire dégager cette Mary Sue.

-Ce qu'on a réussit à faire hein... je fais remarquer à mi-voix dans l'espoir qu'on y passe pas tout de suite.

Le regard de Sasakibe me fige aussitôt sur place. Quoiiiiiiiii? C'est vrai, nan?! C'est juste les dommages collatéraux qui nous ont échappés!

-Ta gueule. lâche d'ailleurs le Sotaicho.

Ouuuuuh, mauvais signe ça. Tous aux abris! Lorsque la Momie perd son sang froid inébranlable depuis plusieurs millénaires, généralement, il passe en mode barbecue deux secondes après. Ne pas rigoler. Je veux pas finir en kebaaaaaaaaaaab!

-Vous aviez mon autorisation pour faire en sorte que mon ex vice-capitaine retourne sur Terre ou, au mieux, décède.

Je rêve ou Sasakibe vient d'essuyer une larme de bonheur d'avoir retrouvé son poste là?! Aide nous histoire de nous remercier au lieu de chialer comme une gonzesse, nous laisse pas crever comme ça!

-PAS POUR DÉTRUIRE LA MOITIÉ DU SEIREITEI! beugle t-il brusquement de toute la force de ses poumons millénaires.

Môman!

La vache, je viens de friser la crise cardiaque! Derrière moi, j'entends les dents de Renji, Ikkaku, Shuuhei, Yumichika et Kira se mettre à claquer de plus belle. Y a que Rangiku qui a réussit à pas se faire choper, c'est trop injuste. C'est parce qu'elle a la plus grosse poitrine de toutes les armées de la Cour, c'est ça? Monde injuste! C'est pas ma faute aussi si j'ai des mini seins!

À moins qu'en fait elle n'attende le moment opportun pour venir nous sauver miraculeusement d'une mort lente et atroce à coups de Ryujin Jakka. Ouais, c'est exactement ça. Rangiku n'est pas du tout le genre d'égoïste à laisser ses potes se démerder tous seuls comme des grands. Pas du tout ce genre de personne. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la désagréable impression de me rassurer moi même... ?

-Sasakibe! Liste des dégâts!

Eh j'veux bien que ce soit la crise mon vieux mais de là à économiser tes mots... Allez la Momie, je sais que t'es capable de mieux que ça. Le vice-capitaine, qui a enfin récupéré son poste (et devinez comment la 1ère division a fêté ça? en buvant du THÉ. du THÉ. Eh les mecs! Ça existe la vodka!) brandit devant lui la feuille et commence à lire d'une voix monocorde.

-15 bâtiments administratif détruits dans le Nord-est.

Hihio Zabimaru. J'ai toujours dit que ce serpent avait des dimensions complètement démentes. Au fait, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi ce truc à une forme de serpent géant et pas de macaque géant? Parce que là, j'ai le peu de neurones qui me reste en train de fondre par les oreilles.

-La colline du Sokyoku détruite pour les trois quarts.

Ah ouais, quand même... J'ai toujours eut du mal à bien viser. Plaignez vous à Kira, l'avait qu'a pas m'apprendre le kidô. Donc, pour ce coup, pas ma faute. Allez taper Dépressif Méchu.

-Une hache retrouvée encastrée dans la tour des Regrets que nous n'avons toujours pas réussit à retirer.

-Ah, vous avez retrouvé ma Kamishini! Hahahahaha, vous croyiez quoi? Que vous alliez réussir à la retirer comme ça?! Eh, c'est pas de la hache de p'tite bite ma Kamishini! À votre avis, pourquoi je l'ai appelée comme ça, vous croyiez quoi, que...

Ma voix s'étouffe dans ma gorge.

Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à fermer ma gueule. C'est juste une question de survie là. Et d'après le regard que me lance Tora, sous sa forme de tigre parce que elle a moins la trouille comme ça que sous sa forme de petite humaine vulnérable, elle est parfaitement d'accord avec moi.

-La quasi totalité des membres de la 6ème et de la 7ème division sont chez Unohana pour soins intensifs et vaccins contre la rage pour avoir croisé le chemin d'une vingtaine de tigres adultes.

Héhé, z'ont toujours été très joueurs... Oups.

-La totalité du quartier sud ressemble à un champ de bataille.

-Bah, techniquement, je lâche dans un élan stupide carrément suicidaire, s'en est devenu un.

Pas la peine de me faire ce regard de psychopathe! Je savais même pas que c'était possible pour un aveugle d'avoir «un regard de psychopathe»... C'est pas ma faute si Ken-chan est passé en mode Destructor! J'y! Peux! Rien! Les! Mecs! ALORS ON SE CALME!

-25 kg de bonbons ont disparu...

Eh, ça va, c'est des_ **bonbecs**_, pas la collection d'images porno de Pépé Yama, pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage! Putain, les coincés du slip, sérieux...

-... de la réserve personnelle du capitaine de la 2ème division, le capitaine Soi Fon.

Oh merde.

Le visage de Tora gagne cinq tontes de blanc et moi, je frise carrément la crise cardiaque. Oh merde.

Je le savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de piquer ces bonbecs. Franchement, je le savais. Mais comment, comment par tous les dieux du ciel, j'aurais pu deviner que c'était la réserve perso de cette nana?! Vous la voyez se goinfrer de bonbons, la très digne, la très meurtrière Soi Fon, vous?

-D'ailleurs, elle compte bien pendre les coupables à l'aide de leurs propres intestins. Et je trouve que c'est un juste châtiment.

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

.

**-Fallait suivre ton texte Benitsuki. Voilà ce qui se passe quand on suit pas le texte de son auteur bien-aimé ^^**

.

*ci-git Benitsuki, morte dans d'atroces souffrances*

*mais elle l'avait bien cherché quand même*

.

* * *

.

Voilà! Bon, dites moi ce que vous en avez passé globalement de ce Il faut buter Mary Sue!

Allez, ceux qui m'ont lue, un ptit effort, même si c'est tout petit, ça m'aide vraiment et ça me MOTIVE grave ^^ (**YumeNoGensou**, **Mélusine78**, vous en pensez quoi...?)

Ciao et à bientôt pour d'autres délires sans queue ni tête!


End file.
